


Solutions

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [26]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Anger, Angst, Discrimination, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-29
Updated: 2008-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #28 - Choking</p><p>I do not hate anyone in SJ, or anyone who is ONLY13, or anyone who is Pro15 or anyone who has chosen to take a stance at all. I do hate the fact that the method Eeteuk used to reveal his thoughts on the matter essentially condone the childish and immature actions of a main brunt of ELF (to put it mildly). So this is my expression of that. If you don’t like that, then please do not read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solutions

Ryeowook wasn’t one to normally get angry, but he was beyond pissed.

“What the FUCK Eeteuk!?! What the FUCK were you thinking? I bet you’d chop off your own leg to win the popularity contest and appease thousands of 15 year old girls!”

He didn’t give his shocked elder time to reply as he stepped forward to shake him in anger, seemingly delicate hands surprisingly firm in their grip upon bony shoulders. Eeteuk resembled a rag doll caught in the fit of a petulant child, although Ryeowook certainly was no child. “Do you know how much this means to us? This venture into China? How much Henry and Zhou Mi mean to us? Do you know why I have those earrings? The 7M??? Fuck you for being an insensitive bastard! No one ever said anything about Henry and Zhou Mi joining the main group so why did you have to cater to their cruelty? You’re just scared that you, being the eldest, will be replaced first. I HOPE YOU ARE!”

Ryeowook’s hands drifted up, wrapped around the elder’s throat, and squeezed as he continued. “It’s hard enough with them, from them, but you? Fuck you!”

Eeteuk started gasping for breath, clawing at Ryeowook’s hands, but the younger didn’t relent.

“Fuck you Eeteuk. You always were a slag!”

On one last gasping, and failed, attempt at air, Eeteuk’s eyes rolled back on his head and he fell truly limp, dead.

Ryeowook smiled. Problem solved.


End file.
